


Phone Call

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunk Vriska, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	Phone Call

**_“Vriska gets drunk and confesses to Tavros that she likes him via phone call.”_ **

You had went to the bar late in the night. You got who the fuck knows how many drinks, but you know it was waaaaaaaay too many. Who knows how long you stayed at the bar, harassing people, hitting on people, literally _fucking_ with people, before they kicked you out. You were out of your mind. You fell to your knees and vomited on the sidewalk. You laughed for some reason as you stood up and stumbled away from the bar. Everything in your sight was blurred and sounds were muffled as if you had something in your ears. You walked out into the street and cars had to swerve out of the way so they didn’t hit you. Others stopped and honked their horns at you. You waved at the ones who honked with a stupid smile on your face. Someone by the name of Teremi Pirahp or something like that got out of their car and helped you get across the road. Everything after that was foggy, although you know you called someone. The next day you woke up in your apartment with a _horrible_ hangover. You groaned when you heard your cellphone go off right next to your head. You picked it up and answer it. “Who the fuck is it and what do you want?” You weren’t going to waste time with shitty ‘pleasantries’ when you could go back to sleep. “It’s uh… It’s Tavros…” You groaned. You didn’t have time to deal with his shit right now. “What the fuck do you want. Make it quick.” You didn’t care if your tone hurt his feelings or not. He could die for all you cared. Well, maybe not since you had a bit of a crush on him. And by ‘a bit,’ you meant ‘you were pretty much obsessed with him.’ You heard him clear his throat before starting. “Do you… uh… remember anything you said last night?” You tried to think back to last night, but you couldn’t come up with much. “No, I can’t. Would you mind telling me what I said?” 

“Uh… Well, you kind of… Told me that you like me…” You could have swore your heart stopped beating. You didn’t say anything and neither did he. The awkward silence stretched on for an unknown amount of time. Finally you spoke up, but your voice sounded small and weak. “So, why did you decide to call me and tell me about it?” Somewhere in your heart, a small flame of hope had sprouted. You knew it was a long shot that he would return your feelings, but you were holding onto the small hope that he did. “I guess… Uh… I feel the same way…” It felt like your heart was going to explode. You didn’t know what to say. You guess he got too embarrassed, because he hung up after he said that. You smiled a genuine smile for the first time in months. You fell back asleep soon after with a smile on your face.

Tavros loved you back.


End file.
